Mysteries among Us
by Ruler of Space
Summary: Mystery stories related to the Phineas and Ferb show Mysteries and Crime stories


Mysteries among Us:

Ferb's Death Part 1

Phineas' POV

The morning rose above the city like another usual day for us teenagers, of course. Little we did know about what would happen during the seemingly serene day for us. Everything that we thought that might happen today was shattered when Ferb was killed or so we think, he could have just committed suicide. I thought that he was killed because he was a smart kid (step- brother) but all that could change. It all began when we woke up on this normal day basically following our morning routine. I woke up earlier that Ferb as usual since he stayed awake longer and since he was a very heavy sleeper compared to me. I got dressed for that day in my usual apparel and dashed downstairs to greet my mom and see what she was making for breakfast. I met my mom and greeted her with my usual good morning.

"Good morning, Mom"

"Good morning, Phineas"

I saw how my mom was kind of tired since she was up longer than Ferb.

"You tired Mom?"

"Yeah I was up much longer than Ferb"

Just then I saw Ferb and his father Lawrence come down the stairs with the same look in their eye, tiredness. They've all stayed up late for some reason I don't know about, I guess only the 3 of them know why. With the same laziness each one of them drifted to their own cups of coffee and drank it all in one gulp or so I guess. Finally they finished their cups and left the kitchen, off to their own business. I personally didn't know what we're going to do today since we haven't had the chance to plan out our next project since we had a busy day yesterday and even yesterday night. I headed out the kitchen and thought about what we are going to do today until Isabella came in the gate and said her usual catchphrase.

"Whatcha' Doin'" Isabella said with still her eyes in love with me. I have gotten a lot less oblivious since I have hit puberty at age 14, although I think Isabella has gotten a bit more oblivious since I became like Ferb, a non- oblivious guy. Besides I am only 17.

"Nothing just thinking up until now"

"So you and Ferb haven't thought of anything yet?"

"Yeah"

"Well it is a very hot day so I don't mind going swimming now"

"Isabella, I know what we are going to do today" I said my usual catchphrase since I was indeed 3, when Ferb and I began speaking in clear sentences and began building things "We are going to build an exciting ride and diving board since we could all go swimming"

"Great" Isabella said as Ferb began ambling towards the two teenagers outside

"What are we going to do today?" Ferb said

"Like I said to Isabella, we are going to build an exciting ride and a diving board to go along with it since we all could use a swim on this hot day"

"Good but we are going to call everyone when the ride and the board is finished so we all swim till we're all tired of it" I said smiling warmly at both Isabella and Ferb

"All right let's get working on the ride"

"But you will need to have some help from some other people other than me and Ferb"

"That's right I'll need some help to finish this in time, before sundown hits the Tri-State Area"

Quickly as I was off guard she whistled to her best friends and immediately the former Fireside Girls appeared with tools and everything they would need to build the ride and the board but not to decorate the 2. The former Fireside Girls were, as usual were well prepared and well spirited ever since they joined The Danville Fireside Girls, even though they were out of it since they were too old now they still held on pretty well to their high spirit and enthusiasm in them. Meanwhile their leader, Isabella was the most high spirited and highly skilled in almost anything in her life out of the whole former Fireside Girl group. In my eyes I see Isabella as a person more superior in enthusiasm and skills and I look up to her.

"All right ladies let's get working"

"You heard him let's go" Isabella said as she commanded them like usual times

Isabella still had some things from her childhood like her commanding leadership skills from her post in the Fireside Girls group, I just thought that little blemish that Isabella had was cute. Strangely I been feeling new emotions around Isabella, I think its love but I try my best to hide it, even though I know she loves me back with the same emotion I have for her. I thought that this moment wasn't a good time to get into a relationship with someone.

Soon we began building our ride first since that was first priority in the things that they needed to do. The ride began forming as time passed and finally was finished when the entrance to the ride was formed and the ladder going down. Finally they built a board and a ladder down the side. Finally their plan for the day was finished, and they decided to go to their own home and when to change in their bathing suits and called the rest of the gang, Buford and Baljeet. All of them met at Isabella's backyard, all in bathing suits, as planned.

"All right let's all jump in the pool, and if you want to dive or ride the waterslide, just go ahead but be careful, we don't want anyone to get hurt in the midst of fun" I said

All them jumped in and began having fun by swim racing each other, riding the waterslide, and by spending time by with friends and some of them, girlfriends. I went in the waterslide first along with Isabella to try out if the waterslide was awesome as me and Ferb expected in building for the neighborhood, and indeed it was. It was awesome as I predicted, it was even more awesome than me and Ferb predicted and so did everyone else in the neighborhood. I considered this project as a success alike other days so I decided to just have fun. I learned to have more fun as I matured, unlike when I was younger.

"Phineas your waterslide is awesome. Not like the other waterslide I went into when I was younger"

_Flashback_

_Isabella was about to enter the waterslide that was supposed to be the most outrageous in the amusement park. She climbed in the waterslide, expecting the best time in her life she prepared herself and let go. At first it seemed like if it would be the best ride in her life but as soon it started it ended. I was right behind her anyways._

"_Exit to your left"_

_Flashback End_

"Thanks Isabella, that means a lot to me"

"Really Phineas you really think that?" I saw how she reacted to that; I think her heart leapt in that comment

"Yeah" I said in response

Finally time went by and the sun began to set and the temperature began to drop from a hot 92 degrees to a 76 degree temperature. I personally thought that it was getting late by 6:30 since it was getting colder than before but Isabella thought it was just right but it seemed like other people agreed with me since they began to leave. Only because Isabella said it was just right and decided to stay there, I decided to stay with her just to keep her company but Ferb also stayed behind with me. All of a sudden my mom called out to my step-brother.

"Ferb there is someone calling for you!"

"Who is it?" He yelled back

"She says she is called Vanessa Doofenshmirtz"

I thought that Ferb's heart leapt like Isabella's to my comment, which indeed did. I saw Ferb immediately leap out of the water and rushed to his step- mother. Finally I was alone at last with Isabella. I thought that this was the right moment to get together with Isabella since I thought that Ferb was finally going to get Vanessa, the love of his life, boy was I dead wrong. I went to where Isabella was so I could talk to her about what I wanted to talk about me and her. Finally I got to where Isabella was and I saw that she was swimming kind of oddly. When she got up and sat on the side of her pool, I sat right beside her and put my arm around her. I immediately saw her blush violently to my recent action.

"Isabella?" I spoke softly in her ear

"Yes, Phineas" She said nervously

"Do you know anything about the girl I wish to be dating and possibly marry?"

Isabella's heart once again leapt in my question, I could just feel it

"No"

"Well I would like to date a girl who is enthusiastic and motivated, a girl who is a very good leader, and is very beautiful. That's right I love you, Isabella"

At the last thing I said she almost fainted in my answer to my first question. I felt such relief in Isabella and such weight off of her.

"I love you too, Phineas" She said as she pulled me in for a small kiss between each other. I never felt such passion between us two, the most passion before this moment I ever experienced with Isabella was the moment when the two of us spent a whole day holding hands and spending time very close to each other. I also felt Isabella's soft and warm breathing on me and she felt the same thing, or so I think. As Isabella's relief entered her body, mine did too, even though I never knew that I ever had such problems over me in my life. Finally when we broke the kiss she looked at me with such loving eyes on her face and so I did too.

"Can I tell you something?"

"You can tell me anything Isabella"

"It's kind of embarrassing to me"

"C'mon nothing is too embarrassing for me and especially now that we are together, as a newly built couple"

"All right, I never did learn to swim very well like you"

"That's it?"

"Yeah, that's it"

"That is not embarrassing to me and it shouldn't be embarrassing to you either"

"But still I'm 17 and can't swim very well"

"Look I'll help you; I'll give you swimming lessons so you would be good at it all right?"

"Thank you, Phineas you are the best" She jumped up and hugged me tight and contently and finally gave me a light peck on my lips.

For the rest of the day we spent time swimming and I gave her some lessons on swimming. Finally when we were getting ready to go to each other's home, I told her that she could come with me and I could introduce my new girlfriend and she agreed. We walked towards my house but after she changed and found my parents.

"Mom, Dad I would like to introduce my girlfriend" I said as she entered the kitchen after I said that

"Oh Isabella I knew you too would be a couple" Linda said proudly

"Sooner or later" Lawrence said

"Where's Ferb I want to tell him about this"

"We haven't seen him ever since Vanessa called" Linda said

"What do you mean?"

"He's disappeared"

End of Case 1 and Part 1

**Well that's' it for the first part or aka first chapter. I'm sorry but I wouldn't be able to update soon because both my band concert and my science fair is coming up, so I would have to work double time if I want to update soon. **

**S'il****vois**** plait ****examen**

**That's French for Please Review :D **


End file.
